Waiting for the Rain
by rayray06
Summary: Based on the movie "A Cinderella Story" - After forming a new friendship, will Clark and Lana's feelings for each other be pushed away becuase of their first argument?


Waiting for the Rain

Lana POV

It all started the first day of senior year. The day that my life would begin, the day I would come

alive. As I watched him walk by, I realized I was gone, I was falling for a guy that was unattainable.

Clark Kent was the guy of my dreams...since today. Up until now I never noticed the jocks

because what they were apart of, it was all a facade. The popularity, the pride, it was all a mask to

cover the true person inside. And that was exactly what I didn't want to do. All my life I have lived

up to who I am, not who someone else wants me to be.

That day changed my views on the guy that was reveared by the school. I always though of him as

some rich kid with no intelligence, just amazing athletic ability. I guess I should start from the

beginning...

It was first day of senior year, it was a beautiful August day in Smallville. There wasn't a cloud in

the sky, which wasn't unusual since we were in the middle of a drought, which had caused no rain

to fall for the past month. I had just gotten my lunch when none other than Clark Kent, all-team star

quarterback sat at my table. Clearly noticing my confused look, he explained that it was such a

beautiful day out, and no other table was open in the quad, all the while flashing his Kent smile that

could melt any girl in the school instantly. Reluctantly I agreed, figuring it couldn't hurt sitting with

him.

The first few minutes we sat in silence, enjoying the quiet, and not quite knowing what to say.

Finally he broke the silence, asking about my schedule, and my plans for senior year. After

breaking the ice, I found we had alot in common. We both loved poetry, were bookworms, and

loved old movies. We talked for the whole lunch period, and then some, since we both had a free

period following it.

Before I could leave for my next class, Clark stopped me. He handed me a piece of paper with a

number and a screen name on it, saying that he would love to continue our talk tonight, that is if I

didn't mind. Quickly agreeing I wrote my phone number and screen name down, saying he could

call whenever he needed to talk. With a nod of his head he was off to his class, leaving me in awe

at the events that had just taken place.

That night he called at 8 pm exactly. We talked for hours...about everything and anything. We

talked about school, life, hobbies, and dreams of the future. Finally we said goodnight at 2 am, both

of us going to sleep with smiles on our faces. This nightly agenda continued for weeks, everyday we

ate lunch together, laughed, talked, and just had a really good time.

A few weeks after we met, I finally decided to tell him how I felt. Over the weeks, I had developed

feelings for the guy I thought was unreachable.Everytime we got together to do something,

butterflies took over my stomach, I became light-headed, and his touch gave me tingles.

Making my way to my locker after school, I found Clark waiting for me, with a solemn look on his

defined features. KNowing something was wrong, I quickly questioned him, only to be told he was

fine, and it was nothing. Not stopping, I continued to question him, until I pushed him over.

Tired of my persistence, and not quite in control of his temper, he went off. He yelled that he just

found out his future was over, his father was in the hospital and his life was falling apart at the

seams. He accused that all I wanted was answers, I was only talking to him for popularity, all I

cared about was my social status, not his feelings, not his heart. After yelling at me for a few

minutes, he finally calmed down enough to notice the streams of tears rolling down my cheeks.

Before he could stop me, I ran away, heading nowhere, anywhere that was away from him. I

couldn't help the feelings of sadness, guilt, and anger overflow my senses as I made my way to my

car. Quickly leaving the school, I made my way to the one place I've always been able to work out

my problems, the lake. I sat and cried for hours, continuously thinking of ways I could have handled

everything, without losing the one friendship that means the most to me. Almost 3 hours after I had

arrived at the lake, I heard quiet footsteps approaching from behind me. A moment a silence came

upon me, until I heard his voice. It was no more than a whisper, a small, painful whisper. I could

here the pain and regret in his words as he spoke my name, trying to get my atention, trying to

apologize for his behavior, his lack of control.

After his quiet confessions that our friendship meant more than the world to him, and that he

couldn't stand to lose what we had, I decided that we had both over-reacted, and we both

deserved a second chance at what we both wanted, but wouldn't admit to.

Slowly standing, I turned to face him. The face I looked upon was one of regret, sadness, and fear.

Closing the distance betwenn us, I quietly told him it was okay, that we both over-reacted, and that

we had a chance to start over here, we had a second chance at something great. Taking him into

my arms, I told him that we would get through everything together, that everything would be okay

as long as we worked together to make sure it was okay.

After I had comforted him for several minutes, he slowly raised his head from my neck. When I had

began to speak, he wordlessly put a finger to my lips, quieting me for the moment. As our heads

slowly came closer, I realized what was happening, my dream was becoming a reality. When our

lips touched, I felt shivers run down my spine. The kiss was slow and gentle, breathtakingly sweet

and tender. When we parted several moments later, his eyes remained closed. When our gazes

finally did lock, a look of recognition crossed his face. He quickly stepped back, apologizing for his

actions, saying he was being weak, taking comfort in a way he shouldn't have.

Before I could stop him, he had already run to his car, and pulled away. Once again, our actions'

consequences pulled us apart.

We didn't talk that weekend, we avoided each other just so we could avoid what happened

between us at the lake. I decided that Monday I would talk to him, and I tried. Monday morning I

had been greeted by a deserted locker. I knew then that he wasn't going to make my plan easy. I

was going to have to track him down, corner him, make him talk to me. But at the time I had been

willing to do so.

Over the next week or so, I constantly tried to get his attention, make him listen to me. The

Tuesday before Homecoming I finally found him. As before he tried to get away, but this time I

wouldn't let him. Cornering him into an empty classroom, I asked him what his problem was, why

was he running from me, what was he running from. When he answered me with silence I lost hope.

Before his withdrawal I had a glimmer of hope that we had something, that we connected in a way I

hadn't with any other person.

Suddenly my anger overtook me and I didn't hold back. I told him how I felt, how I had never felt

like that before, that he was the only guy who could make my heart skip a beat, make my stomach

flutter just from a glance or a touch. And then I told him it was all over. I told him never to come

near me again, never try to make up for this, because in the end, it was his loss. As I stormed out

the class, crying, I realized that not only was it his loss, it had been mine too.

All of that led up to now. It's Friday night, Homecoming is tomorrow, the game is tonight. I decided

I didn't tell him everything I needed to, I decided I would tonight. So here I am, getting ready to go

the the stadium, tell him he had my heart, and even still has some of it. But I can't wait anymore. I'm

not going to push, if he wants something, if he wants me, it's his turn to fight.

It's 7:00pm now and I'm about to put my heart out there, for the whole world to see, well the whole

football team to see. I got there to find Clark was already in the locker room, preparing for the

game. As I make my way to the locker room, I try to find the courage to carry out my plan. At last

I reach the door. With a large, steady breath, I open the door and make my way inside, ready to

put my heart on the line.

Greeted by suprised guys and a few yells, I made my way through the rows until I found him, the

guy who stole my heart, without even trying to. Finally, after 4 or 5 rows, he was there, sitting at a

locker, with his head hung low. Obviously unaware of my presence, his eyes remained on the floor,

until I called to him.

Startled, he stood and faced me, a sad, longing look upon his weary face. Staring into his eyes,

hypnotized by the pain and regret in them, I almost forgot why I was here, and I was quickly losing

my courage that had not come quite easily. Before I could stop myself I was saying exactly what I

planned to, even if it was hurtful and mean.

"Clark, I can't keep doing this. Everytime I turn around you're there, everytime I think of happy

times you're in my mind. I can't keep wanting you like this. So it's your turn now. If you want

something from this, now you have to go after it, I'm done. I can't stand here waiting for you to act

on what's inside when apparently you dont even know what you feel. I'm tired of waiting for you to

do something about us, becuase it's like waiting for rain in this drought...useless and disappointing."

With that I left.

Now here I am, sitting in the bleachers, watching the game. We're tied with only 9 seconds left, and

the crowd is chanting Clark's name. After almost an hour of being able to handle the chanting and

cheering, I can't take it anymore. I quickly get up to leave, unfortunately locking eyes with Clark as

he notices my sudden departure from the stands. I quickly avert my gaze, so I won't give him the

chance to see the longing in my eyes.

As I'm making my way towards the aisle, my vision is blurred by the tears threatening to spill out

onto my cheeks. Once I make it to the steps, I look up to see Clark making his way up the stairs

two at a time. I instantly freeze when I realize he's coming towards me. When he's a step from me

he stops, and just stares at me, mesmorizing me with his emerald orbs and beautiful face.Slowly he

moves his hand to my face, lightly stroking my cheek, wiping away the warm tears on my cheek.

He quietly whispers how sorry he is, and how much he wants a second chance, how much he

wants to be with me. He tells me how he was just scared, scared of rejection, scared of my

reaction. Before I can speak, he sweetly kisses me, gentle and tender. As he pulls away, he smiles

and says dreams do come true...

Leaning in to taste his sweet lips again, we take each other in and revel in our love. Suddenly, he

pulls away, and looks to the sky. No more than a moment later, the sky rumbles and the clouds

open...showering the town with fresh water.

"I'm sorry you had to wait for the rain" he whispers, a small smile playing on his lips.

"It was worth it" I whisper, before taking him in again, kissing him with all the love and passion that

has been found in our time together. And now I know...

...love really is worth the wait...

THE END!!!


End file.
